Twins
by PLLSpoby4Ever
Summary: AU. Spencer has a twin sister, but only a couple of people knows about her. Ali is still alive. The girls are 15, and their summer just started. A doesn't exists YET. A-Toby doesn't exists. Spencer isn't dating Toby yet. Jason isn't Spencer's brother.Read to find out more, I promise it will be worth it.Pairings: Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, Ali/Emily and Jason/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: OH. EM.**** GEE!**

Spencer's POV

I was just sitting at my desk trying to finish my homework, when someone knocks in my door _"Why can't I just escape from my family"_ I thought walking towards the door.

I open it ready to see my mom or maybe Melissa. But who I found is a much a better guest. "OH. EM. GEE!" I finally reacted and hugged her tightly. After being like that for what felt hours we let go from the embrace to look at each other.

And there she was. The last person I thought it could be. My best friend since before I even had memory. The person that I trusted with my life, even more that I could ever trust anyone. The girl that I thought I wouldn't see until my 16th Birthday. My twin sister, Carolyn Alyssa Hastings. We just stayed there, looking at each other. It seemed like forever since I last saw her, well technically I always saw her, she look just like me but it felt so nice to finally actually see HER. We were best friends since before I even had memory. Not matter what she was always there for me when mom and dad choose Melissa over us, over and over again. She was the strong one, not me. She didn't care that mom and dad played favorites with Melissa, she knew she was better than that. She didn't need mom and dad to tell her that she was perfect, because she knew that nobody was. Not even herself. She didn't care what people thought of her, as long as she knew who she truly was. She didn't care if everyone hated her as long as I didn't. She has always been like that. In change I just got confidence thrown at me like a baseball. I still wanted to be my parents' favorite and it hurts a lot that they still choose Melissa over me. Again. I don't show it anymore, I am a Hastings and the Hastings' don't cry, I used to though but only in front of Carolyn or by myself. I know that she will love that I have all this confidence now. But I know as a matter of fact she will hate that after everything, I still try to impress mom and dad. Or as Carolyn calls them Veronica and Peter.

As a matter of fact, Carolyn and I are really close, but even the closest siblings fight, right? Maybe we do it just kidding to bother each other most of times, but sometimes one of us just explodes and we don't speak for weeks.

"Hey Lil' Sis" said Carolyn with a huge grin over her face, I could feel her saying _"Surprised Lil' Sis?"_ I wasn't even that much smaller than her; she was born exactly 15 minutes before me! Just fifteen! Aghhh! How I hated that nick name!

"Hello Carol" I said smiling, and saw how her face turned into a much angrier one._ "OH! And I did it again! Carolyn 1 vs. Spencer 1"_

"You know I hate that nick name!" She said ready to explode and inviting herself into the bedroom. _"Okay. Time to back off. The opponent is in a bad mood. Repeat, opponent in a bad mood!"_ I thought.

"Sorry, I forgot okay!" I said smiling in a really annoying way, which I happen to know she hates too.

"Aha" She says with the same grin she had before, only this time it seemed even more evil. I could see she was planning revenge and as it wasn't that bad she'll probably just start a tickle war, but when it comes to Carolyn who knows?

I decided to ignore it and I jumped into my bed, Carolyn imitating my action while saying "Sooooooooo..." in that annoying way she knows I hate. _"She is obviously trying to bother me right now"_

"Sooooooooo...?" I repeat, seriously not understanding what on Earth she wanted to get with it.

"Oh! Common Lil' Sister! You know!"

"No I don't." I say frowning, I really do not understand where Carolyn is going with this and knowing her I am not that sure if I really want to know. Last time I ended up spilling the whole Jenna Thing to her and that wasn't even what she was asking about... She was asking to call Ali and tell her to come videochat with her. _"Wait... That's it! She wants to go see her!"_

I look up at my seriously annoying twin sister that is biting her lips waiting for my answer. "Ohhhhh. I get it" As I say that her smile grow bigger and it's actually kind of scary. "Sure we can go to Ali's. I'm sure she misses her bestie" I say with a smile bigger than Carolyn's and then we just burst out in laughter falling in the ground, laughing at nothing.

So you're probably wondering _"How are they sisters and don't live together?" "Are they parents divorced or what?"_ No, they're not. I'll tell you why we don't live together and why the only people in town that knows about Carolyn are the Dilaurentis' and Toby Cavanaugh, I think that he knows but I am seriously not sure.

**ALMOST 8 YEARS AGO**

My sister and I are eight years old, we lived in Washington,DC , because of our parents jobs that seemed the better place to live, but my mom got a really good job offer at Rosewood. So we had to move just moved, so we didn't know anybody, just the neighbors the Dilaurentis'.

We became friends with their daughter, Alison; we became really close in really short time, two days to be exact. We didn't get out much and if we did we were mostly at mom's office.

After a month we were still close to Alison, and we still didn't know anyone else. One day mom and dad came with huge smiles in their faces, and a really pissed Melissa.

"Mommy, Daddy!" we said and run to hug them which they happily accepted, and we felt kind of weird because they didn't hugged us unless it was our birth day, which it wasn't.

"Hello sweethearts" Said dad smiling at us. "What did you do today?"

"Nothing interesting." Said Carolyn.

"Do you girls want to know what do we have here?" asked mom pointing at an envelope that dad was holding. We just nodded. "This is a scholarship to the best boarding school in London! Everybody that goes there gets into Harvard; do you girls want to know who this is for?" We nodded again. "To you Carol!"

And right there my sister's face fell completely. "But London is very far from here mommy! I don't want to go!"

"But you're going!" Said my mom in an angrier tone. "You are so going Carolyn! It is hard enough to get into that school. Having you there would make you use that beautiful gift of knowledge that you have, and not let it go to waste like in a regular school! Plus is just 10 years and you'll come for the holidays and summer vacation!" My mom finished. With saying that we all knew that Carolyn's _gift_ mom was talking about was her high IQ. You see my sister has an IQ of 188, so she is really smart, like the smartest person in Pennsylvania, I think, I don't really now, I'm six.

"But you can't separate me from Spencer, she is my twin sister!"

"Yes and you'll see her when you come to visit now go with Melissa she'll help you pack your bags. You're living in a week" said dad with a much more sympathetic tone that mom's.

"Ok, I'll go pack. But I won't do it with Melissa, but with Spencer and I'll go call Ali" she said heading towards the back door but before exciting she said "By the way, I hate you both. Veronica and Peter" and she left.

I think that's the only time I saw my mom cry, it was so weird. Melissa just stayed there with her stupid superiority grin, god I hate her.

_"A week passed and Carolyn didn't spend a lot of time with me and Ali, only Saturday that we swim at our pool._

_I think I saw her once or twice with Toby Cavanaugh, I think she likes him. Wouldn't blame her, he is kind of cute... Wait! What am I saying! No I don't like him, eww. Okay, were was I?"_

Just then mom came in interrupting my thoughts "Spencer, have you seen Carolyn? We need to live."

I was about to answer her but Carolyn came down with dad and all her bags.

"I'm here Veronica" She said walking towards us, and I could see she was not happy. "Hey Spence!" She said smiling at me.

"Carolyn, when are you going to stop calling me that?"

"When am I gonna decide what to do with MY life?"

"We've talked about this Carolyn, you're eight. One day you'll be grateful that we're doing this for you" Said my dad trying to lighten the mood.

"Highly doubt that…" Carolyn murmured to herself, but yet everyone heard.

My mom was about to say something, but the doorbell rang and she went to get it, when she came back Ali was behind her.

"Hey C, Hey Spence." She said and we went to hug her.

"Hello Ali" We said in unison smiling.

"Mrs: Hastings I hope you don't mind if I go with you to the airport in Philly with you? My mom said it was okay, with your permission." Said Ali in the sweeter way she could.

"Sure Ali" Answered my mom smiling. "Now lets go before its late." She rushed us into the car.

The ride was really fun; Ali, Carolyn and me just kept laughing and joking aroud while mom and dad tried to have a normal conversation in the front part of the car.

When we finally got to the airport at philly it was all tears from mom and dad, and Carolyn just couldn't resist the tentation.

"Of course, I am about to live and you cry some tears but if it woul've been Melissa you would be crying oceans for me wouldn't you?" She snapped.

My mom just stood there speechles, while Ali and I tried not to laugh at the situation.

Dad, knowing what would happen next said "Okay sweetie, why don't you go buy ice-cream to the girls while we say our goodbyes?" He asked my mom who simply nodde and walked away still in shock for what Carolyn had said.

Once she was gone, dad looked at Carolyn and told her " Don't do that again, okay? I won't be always there to save you, got it?" she nodded in response and hugged him.

After that, she said goodbye to Ali and me and hugged us, but before letting go she said "I'll miss you girls. Best Friends Forever and Ever?"

After we escaped her embraced we said at the same time "Forever and Ever" and hugged her again.

**NOW**

"Common! I can't wait to see her!" Said Carolyn getting up and jumping aruond like a five year old. I laughed at her before saying "Okay, okay let's go!"

"Yay!" She whined before running donw stairs.

I have missed her so much.

(A/N: Hi every1! So I am always reading fanfics but I have never written one, so the other day I thought I'll do one and I came up with this, so if you like it please review or if there is any idea you have please tell me I would really love that! If you have any questions just send me a PM and I'll answer as soon as I can, I'll update as much as I can. Probably would be a lot now since I am sick, but you don't want to hear the story of my life. So thanks for reading and kisses to everyone. Spoby forever, really hope Toby is in the A team for what he said, bye-bye! thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hello! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed my last chapter, I really like reviews. So I will be updating as much as I can, promise. That will probably be a lot since I have the social life of a potato outside of school, but again you don't want to hear about my depressing life. So thanks again for the reviews, and if you have any idea please send it to me I'll love that. I am still not sure if I should pair Ali with Emily, what do you think? Okay so here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy it! -xx)**

**Chapter 2: YOU WHAT!?**

Carolyn's POV

_"I can't believe I am back home, this is gonna be awesome"_ I thought as I ran downstairs, Spencer following me.

"Hey! Could you wait a second, I am pretty sure that Ali will still be there if we walk like civilized people" Said Spencer walking to the couch._ "What is she doing?" _I wondered. When I saw she had a pen I was even more confused.

"What are you doing Spencer? There is no time to do your homework now, we have to go!" I whined like a five year old, I know she hates when I do that. I have missed my little twin sister.

"I am not going to do homework! Chill, I just want to let mom and dad know that we're at Ali's" When she said that my eyes widened, I could haven't told mom and dad why I came here, they don't even know that I am here and when they find out why, they'll kill me.

I think Spencer noticed because the she asked "What? It's not like we're overage and can go around doing what we want." She said looking at me.

"Yeah, but that's not it..." I said sitting in the couch slowly. _"How do I tell her?"_

"Carolyn...? What is it? Why don't you want me to tell mom and dad where we are going?"

"Because... They don't know I am here..." I said in a whisper, but loud enough for Spencer to hear.

"How is it that they don't know you're here?" She asked really confused, and then took a sit next to me.

"Well…I…" I mumbled.

"You what Carolyn?" She said pressuring me.

"I… I was expelled of the school…" I said. _"Please don't ask why, please don't ask why…"_

"Why?" _"Darn it!"_

"Because… I…" I mumbled again. _"I can't tell her…"_

"Because you what, Carolyn?!" She yelled standing up looking at me.

"Because I stole something, lots of stuff actually…" I whispered, but she heard me. _"God, I feel terrible but relieved at the same time. Finally I told someone."_

"YOU WHAT?!" She yelled again.

"I stole stuff" I said a little louder.

She just stayed there without moving, it was really freaking me out. After a couple of minutes she spoke up again. "So…." She said sitting next to me again. "…You stole stuff." She said like wanting it to be a lie. I just nodded. "Why? I mean mom and dad buy you more stuff than they buy Melissa, like they are trying to buy your love. Why would you steal?"

"Because! I was so tired of being miss goody two-shoes! I just, couldn't handle it! Everyone making fun of me. At first I just ignore it; it wasn't like they were any different. But a couple of years ago it just started hurting, and each day more, so I stole stuff to prove I wasn't miss goody two-shoes anymore. It was stupid I know! Believe me, mom and dad are going to ground me for the rest of my horrible life and in front of people we'll be the "Perfect Family" even though we have nothing perfect in this house." After my whole speech I stood up and explained my point to Spencer "I mean every summer vacation they bought me a plane ticket to go with you and Ali for a month to anywhere we wanted, and then for me to go at other countries while you girls came back here. They pick favorites *cough*Melissa*cough*. They don't appreciate either of us unless we have the best grades and are at the top of our class. In the holiday season I always stay home or at Ali's. Because no one knows about me. That doesn't sound like the "Perfect Family" everyone thinks the Hastings' are. But it is the truth."

We stayed quiet for a second.

"They never told anyone about me did they?" I finally asked knowing the answer.

She just shook her head.

"I knew that. So I will go to Ali's house on the back, okay?"

"Carolyn, we have to tell our parents!" Said Spencer standing up.

"I know! I know! We will. Tonight, I promise. But now I just really want to go see Ali! Please Lil' Sis!" I begged her with our lost puppy face that no one resists, and asked again "Please?"

"Okay, okay! We will go! I'll go in the front and tell her to go to the back yard. She will be really surprised" She said with a smile again.

"Yay!" I exclaimed and hugged my sister before running to the backyard to then sneak in the Dilaurentis' property.

Spencer's POV

I was walking at Ali's and I start thinking about the conversation I just had with Carolyn. I can't believe she would actually steal something; she is so not like that. But well considering that at first I thought she was pregnant it isn't that bad.

When I got to Ali's I knocked the door and waited.

Ali's POV

I was about to send the girls a group text to see if they wanted to do something when someone knocks the door.

"Jason! Go open the door!" I yelled at my older brother.

"I can't Ali! I'm in the shower!" He yelled back.

"Aghhh! Okay, I'll go then!" I say really annoyed and stand up heading to the door.

When I open the door there is a really smiley Spencer behind it, maybe even to smiley.

"Hey Ali!" She says while walking inside.

"Hello Spence, I was just about to text you and the other girls to go do something. Maybe we could crash a party or something." I say smiling.

"Oh… I don't know. Why don't we go at your backyard it is really hot in here."

"Yes, you're right. Let's go" I say going to my backdoor.

I open the door and head out side, when I heard someone say "Hello stranger!"

I turn around to see Spencer, but wait Spencer is right next to me… That can only mean…

"Carolyn!" I yell really excited to see one of my best friends standing there.

"Ali!" She yells back and comes running to hug me like a little kid does when school is over and their parents come to get them. _"She is always so childish."_

**(A/N: Sorry to bother you again, I really hope you liked it. Now I don't know if Alison should be mean or nice, or maybe mean in the beginning but nice at the end? But anyways the rest of the girls will be in the next chapter, kisses! -Sophia)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hello again, so today I was really bored and I decided to write another chapter. By the way I know that in the summary says that its summer, but I changed it so is going to be when they are finishing the school year (freshman). Enjoy and remember to review, please! All opinions are welcome! -Sophia)**

**Chapter 3: I See Double**

**Carolyn's POV**

"What are you doing here?" Ali asked.

"What, can't I just come to see my BFF and my twin sister?" I told her smiling.

"Yes, 'cause she is such a good friend isn't she?" Said Spencer. And we all laughed like old time. It made me remember last year we all went to Brazil, we had such a great time.

"Of course, but you never come to Rosewood unless is holiday time. And you certainly do not come in summer. Sooo, what brings you here?" Wondered Alison; siting on a chair, Spencer and I taking a seat next to her.

"This will be interesting. Common, tell her why you're here Carolyn." Said Spencer with a grin in her face. _"Okay, so she is bugging me now. And she knows it."_

"Okay, Ali I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise never tell." When I said that Alison's eyes widened and she stood up in surprise saying "OMFG! You're pregnant!"

And that's when my eyes widened "WHAT? NO!" _"Why would she think that?"_

"That's what I thought too…" Spencer whispered but we both heard her.

"What! Why would you guys think that!?" Now I was seriously losing it _"Why on Earth would they think that?"_

"It's just… The way you say it? I don't know" Said Spencer.

"Yeah, she's right. It sounds like you're pregnant." Alison answered. "But if that's not it, then what is it C?" She said sitting down.

"Well, I stole and stuff. And the principal found out and expelled me. And now I'm… here." I finished.

"Wow. The Carolyn Hastings stole? What kind of stuff?" Ali asked me. _"Great, exactly what I didn't want to say." _I thought.

"Yes, you didn't tell me that either" Said Spencer staring curiously at me.

I immediately looked down at my hands.

"Where do I start?" I asked myself. "Well, first it was small stuff; Creams, necklaces, rings, earrings. Then it was dresses, shoes, blouses, shorts, pants. And the one that I was caught doing… Stealing a computer, it turned out to be that the guy I was going to steal from was the principal's son and they came in with me in the middle of the act."

"So, they didn't catch you before?" Ali asked.

"Nope, but when the principal took me to his office, I guess I just broke and told him about the other times and that was enough to expel me for good."

"Wow. My sister is a bad-ass." Said Spencer looking all proud of herself. Ali and I chuckled, and then Spencer joined us.

Suddenly we heard someone say "Who is a bad-ass?" We all turned our heads to see Jason.

_"Wow. He is so much hotter than last time I saw him. How does someone gets that hot in seven months? Wait, what? What am I saying? I don't like him. I so don't like him."_

"Hey Jason look who's back in town, and staying for good?" Ali said looking at him.

He looked confused until he saw me, and I swear he smiled a bit.

"Hey Carolyn" He said smiling at me.

"Hello Jason. Let me ask you something, how do you know it is me and not Spencer?" I asked with a grin, really wanting to know. Mrs. And Mr. DiLaurentis always confuses us and so do our parents. Sometimes even Ali does.

"I am NOT giving that up." He said walking away, but before walking inside, he turned around and said "By the way, welcome back to Rosewood C"

"Thanks" I said blushing, _"Blushing? What the hell? Why am I blushing?"_

He gave me one last smile before turning around and then going inside.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Ali asked smiling at me.

"I… Don´t know what you're talking about" I said smiling to myself, knowing it would drive Alison and Spencer crazy.

"Are you kidding me? You blushed! Why would you blush? It's Jason!" Spencer said

"Okay, can we change the subject like now?" I asked seriously looking forward to finish that conversation.

"Okay, what if I text the girls so you meet them already?" Alison suggested.

"Sure, I am okay with that" I answered.

"Well, you don't seem too convinced about it" Spencer said looking seriously at me.

"It's just… What if they don't like me?"

"Oh sweetie, they will love you. I'll go get my phone. Be right back" Said Alison heading towards her house.

"Guess I'll meet your friends!" I said to Spencer who just smiled at me.

**Aria's POV**

It was a regular Saturday afternoon; I was hanging out with Hanna while "Doing Homework". I am pretty sure Hanna doesn't even know what homework means. When suddenly our phones go off. We look at each other and then at our phones.

_From: Ali D._

_To: Aria M. / Emily F. / Hanna M. _

_Hey guys! I'm at my place hanging out with Spencer, thought you guys will like to come. I have a HUGE secret to tell you guys! _

_ See you! –Alison_

"Sooo… Do we go?" Hanna asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I say standing up and putting my shoes on. Hanna does the same.

"What do you think Ali wants to tell us?" Hanna asked me.

"I don't know. I think we'll have to go and find out." I say getting out of my room, Hanna following.

"Yeah, guess so. It's weird you know? She never tells us anything"

"Yeah you're right." I say thinking back to see if Alison have ever tell us anything… and nothing, she never told us anything in seven years. _"Weird"_

We met Ali in the first day of third grade seven years ago.

**September 1****st****, 2006**

It was my first day of school and I was really excited to make new friends, in my old school I didn't have any friends.

The teacher looked at me and smiled "Hi sweetie, are you new?" I nodded. "What's your name sweet pie?"

"Aria"

"That's a really pretty name! Why don't you go there and sit next to Alison and Spencer?" She said pointing at two really pretty girls, a blonde one and a brunette one. I nodded and went to sit next to the two girls.

"Hi" said the brunette. "My name is Spencer, what's yours?"

"Aria" I said and she gave me a smile to then continue reading a really big book.

"I am Alison, but you can call me Ali" Said the blonde one and then said "Ignore Spencer, she doesn't mean to be rude, she just really likes to read. Weird right?" She asked me, I just nodded and then Spencer spoke up.

"Live her alone Ali." She said and looked up "She doesn't want to be another of your little clique friends"

"Oh, chill out Spence! I want to be friends with her! Real friends like you me and C!" She said. I was really feeling like they didn't know I was there. "So, Aria right?"

I nodded again. "You seem shy sweetie, am I intimidating?" She asked. I really didn't want to answer that. Thank god Spencer saved me.

"Leave her alone Ali. Don't listen to her she just likes to do that to the new kids" She said looking at me in a comforting tone.

"Thanks" I told her she just smiled and went back to her book.

"Aria" Began Alison. I was really scared of what she was going to tell me now. "Do you want to be our friend?"

I was really surprised by that and just nodded. She smiled at me and started talking to another girl until the bell rang.

When I got home I was really happy throughout the day Ali introduced me to her other new real friends, that's what she said, Emily, Hanna and, well, Spencer that I have already met. We became really good friends, but I really wondered who was that "C" person Ali was talking about this morning, oh well.

**Now**

I still wonder who that "C" person is, but I don't care about it anymore. I mean if she/he was important Ali would've told us.

**Emily's POV**

I was walking home from swim practice; I was in front the Montgomery house when I got a text from Ali.

_From: Ali D._

_To: Aria M. / Emily F. / Hanna M. _

_Hey guys! I'm at my place hanging out with Spencer, thought you guys will like to come. I have a HUGE secret to tell you guys! _

_ See you! –Alison_

_"What would that secret be?"_ I wondered.

I stayed there thinking for a second when Aria and Hanna come outside of Aria's house.

"Hey" says Aria when she sees me.

"Hi, did you guys got Ali's text?"

"Yes, we were going there now. You?" Hanna said.

"Yes, I was heading there right now." I answered.

"Let's go together then!" Aria exclaimed.

"Okay" I said.

The whole walk to Ali's was very silent, when we were like one block away Hanna asked "What do you guys think Ali want to tell us?"

"I seriously don't know" I said.

"Yeah, me neither. I mean when it comes to Ali it could be anything" Aria explained.

"Yeah… I just hope that this isn't some kind of joke like in Halloween" Hanna said looking at her feet.

"I don't think it's that, she seemed serious about it" I said defending Ali, I really didn't like people talking trash about her. I like her, as more than a friend I mean.

"We're here" Said Aria, interrupting my thoughts.

Aria knocked the door and Alison opened it. _"She looks really pretty with that blouse" _I thought.

"Hello girls, why don't you come in? I have a really important guest we don't want to keep her waiting" Alison said smiling at us and letting us in.

"Hi Ali, so what's this so big secret you have to tell us?" Aria asked.

"Come with me, and you'll see" She answered turning around and walking to her back yard.

"Spence! C! They're here!" Ali yelled.

When we got outside I could see Spencer and… Spencer?

"Guys…." Hanna said.

"I think I'm seeing double" Aria mumbled.

"Yeah, so do I" I said.

"Yeah, me too" Hanna whispered.

**Ali's POV**

_"Their faces were priceless; they so didn't saw that coming. Ha! It's so funny. I don't want it to end." _

"Girls this is Carolyn Alyssa Hastings" I said as Spencer and Carolyn walked over at us "Carolyn, or C as I call her, is Spencer's twin sister, as you can see, they're identical"

"Actually Ali the correct expression is Symmetrical Twins, not-" Carolyn started, but Spencer covered her mouth. Carolyn had this thing, every time she got nervous; she started saying facts about everything that was mentioned in the conversation.

"Thanks Spence, last thing we want is Carolyn going all "Super Genius" on the girls" I said grinning at Carolyn, who was obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry" She said, still looking down.

"There's no problem, really" Said Aria.

"So, we've never seen you before. How is that possible?" Emily asked.

"Well, I use to live in London. Boarding school" Carolyn mumbled.

"She is just being humble; she was at a school for geniuses"

"So, you lived in London. But why did you never come here?" Hanna asked.

"Because of Veronica and Peter, they didn't want anyone knowing about me, not after I left to London. But I did come here, though, in holiday season. But I stayed home or came here"

"Oh" Was all that left Hanna's mouth.

"Okay. So C, this is Aria, Emily and Hanna" I said pointing at each "Girls this is C"

"So you're going to stay here in Rosewood?" Aria asked.

"Yes, I was kind of expelled there in London. Long story." Carolyn said not wanting to repeat the story again.

"Sure, so are we going to be like friends or something?" Hanna asked.

"Well, we can be. As long as you don't call me Carol." Said Carolyn with a smile in her face.

All the girls smiled and we sat in the stairs of my back yard.

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry to keep bothering you at the beginning and end of each chapter, but I just had to tell you that Hanna is still fat here, so yeah, please review! OH! And Toby is going to be in the next chapter. Kisses! –Sophia)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Telling The Parents**

**Carolyn's POV**

We talked with the girls the whole afternoon and I got to know them better. They seemed really nice and I think we'll be really good friends.

After they were all gone Spencer and I went back home to make dinner, we figured it would lighten up the mood a little bit before I told Veronica and Peter why I came back.

It was 6:00pm and Veronica and Peter wouldn't be home 'til seven, so I decided to go take a walk; it's not like anyone will know who I am, they'll just think I'm Spencer.

I was walking through the street; there were no cars or people. It was all so pacific and calm, it almost seem like no one lived there. Suddenly I recognized someone living a house. _"No, it can't be. Wasn't he at reformatory?" _ I thought walking towards him.

"Toby?" I asked confused.

"What do you want Spencer?" He asked with a really annoyed voice. _"Okay, so he obviously hates my sister for what she did. Think that he used to have this HUGE crush on her. Weird."_

"Ouch. That hurt, I thought I was your best friend, and now I'm Spencer?" I said faking being hurt by his comment.

"Carolyn?" He said half smiling.

"Yep" I said and smiled back, I opened my arms inviting him to hug me which he gladly accepted and hugged me really tight.

"Okay… Tobes... I can't breathe" I said trying to get out of his embrace.

"Sorry" He said letting go of me "It's just that… I haven't seen you in a long time. Since…." He told me trying to remember.

"Since Christmas of 2011" I said, I remembered that day. It was the day he told me he liked my sister. It was so weird; it was like my brother telling me he liked my sister. And that's really weird. But by now I really want they together; they would be one of those couples that balance each other because they are total opposites, but of course Spencer had to go with Ali and blind that girl _"Darn it!"_

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cause you kept looking at, well, nothing and frowning and making faces." He said laughing.

"Oh, that. Sorry, I was just thinking. Can we sit in your porch?" I asked him and he nodded.

I sat in the stairs and he took a place next to me and said "So, aren't you like breaking any of Ali's rules by being here?" He asked me and I frowned.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, none of Ali's little followers is allowed near me, or didn't she tell you?" He told me as if this was a fact that I should know. I know that they don't like each other and that Ali made Toby take the fault for blinding that girl…. I think her name was Jenna or something.

"Well, I am not one of "Ali's little followers", I am her friend" I stated "I'm not her puppet, she can't tell me what to do" I said.

"Good to see you're still your old stubborn self" He said smiling at me.

"Well, so I guess you don't like my Lil' Sis anymore." I said more like a statement than a question.

"Well, I'll like to say no. You'll think that after what she did, I will hate her now, but… I just can't. It was Ali's fault not hers, actually it's not the fault of any of her friends, but still you know" He said looking down.

"Oh, sweetie" I said rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs "No one should go through what you went through because of Ali, but she is still my friend, I don't like tha 'clique' thing. You are my friend and so is her" I said.

"I know that, and I don't want you to stop being her friend because of me. Not that anyone will choose me over her anyways. Who will want to be friends with the town freak over the "It Girl" of Rosewood?" He said.

"I would" I told him, and it wasn't like a lie. He was like my brother and I couldn't stand seeing him like this. All sad and depressed, next thing you know he commits suicide and I know Ali would probably love that but he IS my friend.

"Thanks" He said smiling and I smiled back "I'm glad you're back, I've missed you"

"I missed you too; I mean not that I didn't LOVE to Skype with you, but…"

"It's much better actually BEING in the same place?" He completed laughing; I laughed with him and nodded.

"Sooo… Who was that girl that Ali blinded?" I asked; I've wanted to ask this for a long time but thought it would be better ask him in person.

"She was my… Step sister. Jenna" He said playing with his fingers.

"Oh. I didn't know that your dad got married again" I said.

"He did, a year ago" He said. I knew it hurt him, that his dad had moved on so fast; he was really close to his mom. I remember when I first met him, his mom was really sweet. And then every Holiday that I saw her she was so nice to me, like if I was a member of the family. When Toby told me that she killed herself, I couldn't believe it, Marion always seemed so happy_. "I always wondered, why would she kill herself?"_

"Wow. Must have been hard on you. You and Marion were really close… I am sorry I wasn't here Tobes…"

"It is okay Carrie, it wasn't your fault" He said with a half-smile.

"Carrie? Seriously? You're still calling me that?" I ask him trying to change the subject, I know he doesn't really enjoys talking about his mom.

"Yes. I will always call you Carrie. I like the sound of it, plus I know I'm the only one that calls you that" He said smirking at me.

"But it's not my name Tobes" I said puching him playfully.

"Ouch" He said playing along and I laughed "I know it's not your name" He said staring right at me "But it is your nick name" He said and I laughed.

I looked down at my watch _"Oh Damn! It's already 6:45pm!" _I thought. "Toby I am so sorry, but I have to go! I have to be home before seven my parents don't know that I'm in town and much less that I am staying here. Long story, tell you Monday, okay?" I asked as fast as I could.

"Okay" He said kind of confused.

"Okay, bye. Take care" I said and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving.

**Spencer's POV**

It was 6:45pm _"Where on Earth is Carolyn?!"_ I thought when someone comes in bursting in the living room, I turn around and I see Carolyn.

"Where on Earth were you?" I yelled at her.

"Sorry I was caught up in the moment! I was talking to Toby-" She started explaining but I cut her off.

"Wait! What? Why would you be with Toby Cavanaugh of all people?!"

"Wow. Toby was right, wasn't he? Ali doesn't let you guys around him does he?" She asked me.

"It is not because of Ali, it is because he is dangerous Carolyn." I explained.

"No, he's not Spencer! You don't know him! He is sweet and kind! And he is like a brother to me! He was one of my very first friends in this town! I know him better than NO ONE!" She yelled at me "And the only reason that any one would think he is dangerous is because of what you, Ali and your other friends did!" She yelled-whispered so if anyone was near they wouldn't hear her.

"OKAY! STOP IT CAROLYN! YOU THINK YOU KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T! YOU PROBABLY USED TO BUT YOU DON'T ANYMORE! HE USED TO PEEP IN OUR WINDOWS; HE IS A FREAK, CAROLYN UNDESTAND!" I said shaking her up a bit.

"NO! I WON'T BECAUSE YOU'RE LYING! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! IF YOU AT LEAST TRIED TO KNOW HIM THE MAYBE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND HOW SWEET AND LOVING HE TRULY IS! AND I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT HE WOULD PEEP IN YOUR WINDOWS! THAT IS SO NOT TOBY!" She yelled back at me and threw a pillow at me.

"DON'T YOU SEE THAT I AM JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU? YOU ARE MY SISTER AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT!" I yelled while punching her with a pillow.

"TOBY WILL NEVER HURT ME! HE IS MY FRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU SOUND ALL LIKE MOM AND DAD! _"DON'T DO THIS, DON'T DO THAT"" _She said mimicking mom and dad "I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" She yelled while beating me with a cushion

And that's when I knew this was one of those moments that one of us explode, only this time it was both of us… _"God this is not going to end up good_" I thought.

**Veronica's POV**

I was getting out of my car with my husband, Peter, when I heard some screaming inside of the house. _"What is going on in there?"_

_"_What do you think is going on in there?" I ask Peter, who seemed just as confused as me.

"I guess we'll have to go inside to find out" He tells me and I nod.

We enter the house and the screaming continues, when we finally get to the living room and see Spencer fighting with someone, Peter and I gasped. Apparently they noticed and stopped fighting. When the girl that was on top of Spencer… and it was, no wait, it can't be.

"Carolyn…" Peter and I said still in surprise putting our stuff in the floor.

"Mom… Dad…" She said. _"Wait… Did she just call me mom? Okay something is up"_

"What's going on here?" Asked my husband "No… Let me re-phrase that, What are you doing here Carol?"

"I hate that-" I could say that Carolyn was mad at the use of that nick name, she has been ever since we send her to London she always snaps something when we use it, but this time Spencer covered her mouth_. "Okay, now I'm sure something is up. They don't want us to get mad…"_

"Dad…" Carolyn started "Mom… You guys should sit"

"Okay, now you are seriously freaking me out Carolyn; what's going on here" I asked.

"Mom, she's right you guys really should sit" She said and Peter and took a sit in the couch.

"What's going on? Why are you here Carolyn?" I asked again.

"Look I will tell you guys but you have to promise not to freak" She said and we nodded "Well…. LastmonthattheacademyIwascaughtstealingandIwastake ntotheprinciplaofficeandIadmittedthatIhadstolebefo resothedirectorexpelledmeandhegavemeonemonthtocome backandthatwasamonthagosonowIamhereandIamstayingfo rgood, Okay? Bye" She said trying to go upstairs but Spencer grabbed her arm and gave her a look and Carolyn came back to us and sited next to me.

I seriously didn't understand anything she just said, and neither did Peter so we kept looking at her in confusion and I could see she was tense.

"Sweetie, it's okay. You can tell me. What happened?" She let out a long sigh and looked straight at me in the eyes.

"Mom, dad… Last month at the academy I was caught stealing and I was taken to the principal's office and I admitted that I had stolen before so the director expelled me and he gave me one month to come back and that was a month ago so now I am here and I am staying for good" She said again, but in an understandable tone.

I just stood there; I didn't know what to say. I was about to explode when Peter said.

"Well, your mom and I are going to see what we do about this and tell you tomorrow, okay?" He said and the girls nodded. "Okay, now that Carolyn is staying here we will establish new rules, okay?" He asked again.

Spencer just nodded but Carolyn being as stubborn as she is said "Rules? What kind of rules?" she asked.

"Rules like: No boys in the bedroom, not pretending to be each other, not sneaking out, not sleeping over at any boy's house" He said counting his fingers, Carolyn rolling her eyes at each rule that Peter said. _"God, she drives me crazy! But she is my daughter and I love her, so stay calm Veronica, she is a teenager. She is just that" _I thought to myself. "Always telling us were you are at and always being honest to each other, got it girls?" My husband finished, both girls nodded.

"Let me ask you something dad" Carolyn said and Peter nodded "Didn't Spencer already had most of those rules?"

"Yes but I just thought you should know too." He answered and Carolyn nodded.

"Okay, so what smells so good?" I asked wearing my biggest smile. Carolyn may drive me crazy, but she is my daughter and so is Spencer, so I'll try and stay calm throughout the night, for them.

"Oh, Spencer and I made dinner" Said Carolyn smiling.

"She is being modest, as usual" Said Spencer looking at her "She did all the hard work I just arranged the dishes" She said.

"No I didn't do it alone, we both did"

"Okay, why don't we eat before another fight starts?" Peter asked playfully and the girls chuckled.

"Yeah, what was that fight about anyways?" I said going towards the dining room, the girls and peter following.

The girls exchanged looks and said "It is a really long story"

**Carolyn's POV**

We were all siting at the table laughing and talking, I misssed this kind of dinner and I think I didn't have one in a really long time. Suddenly my phone goes off and I give my parents an apologetic look, then look at it.

_From: UNKNOWN_

_To: Me_

_Hey! How ya' doing bestie? You should've told me you were back at Rosewood! We are going to have such an amazing time, sweetie, I promise. And if I were you I wouldn't tell anyone what happened in London, much less you parents! Oh God! If they found out they would freak, Ha Ha. Well gotta go darling, kisses -A_

**(A/N: Hello there people! I am sorry if the chapter was really bad it's just that today all of my relatives were at my house and my stupid annoying and weird cousin was bothering me(His name is Romulo, he is from brazil, I bet you guys didn't know I was born there, Huh?), and come to think that he is older than me(Well actually he's 14, but it is1 year older still), why do I always end up talking about my life? Anyways, my aunt Sonia, rest in peace, died yesterday night, I was really close to her, so I wasn't really in the mood for anything today but before I knew she was well...you know... I had already started this chapter so I decided to finish it so it won't get lost or something. Anyways I hope you like it! In the next chapter Veronica and Peter will make a party to tell everyone about Carolyn, so don't miss it! I will try to update tomorrow but it is the funeral so if I do it will be really, really late. I really hope you like it and remember to review please, tell me what did you think!What do you think happened at London, huh? A will be texting the other girls too in the other chapter, and Aria will meet Ezra. Bye, Love you all! -Sophia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Who's -A?**

**Spencer's POV**

It was 7:00am when mom came into my bedroom to wake me and Carolyn up. Ever since yesterday dinner Carolyn has being acting kind of weird, it is probably nothing though, she would've told me otherwise.

I was brushing my teeth when someone knocks the door "Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me…" Carolyn starts and then yawns. "Can I come in please?"

"You were here before me" I say spitting the toothpaste in the sink.

"I know, but" she stops to yawn again "I think I forgot my necklace with my name in there" she finished.

"Oh, yeah here it is" I say picking it up to give it to her "Weird I didn't saw you with it yesterday" I say opening the bathroom door and handing the necklace to her.

"Thanks" She says grabbing it "I didn't wear it yesterday, it was in my jewelry box" she says and leaves downstairs where everyone is waiting for us to have breakfast.

I close the bathroom door to finish getting ready and when I do I go downstairs where everyone is waiting for me, Melissa included.

"Good morning Spencer" Said my mom.

"Morning" I said sitting next to Carolyn and dad.

"Okay, so now that we are all here we are going to tell you what we decided" Started my dad, looking at Carolyn and me.

Carolyn and I nodded for him to continue and he did "You, Spencer and Carolyn are going to move into the barn as we promised Spencer" He said and Melissa frowned.

"But wait, if they are staying there, where am I staying?" She yelled at dad.

"In your old bedroom" My dad said calmly.

"Aghhh! This is so unfair! I am the oldest one! I should stay in the barn!" Yelled Melissa and she stormed out of the kitchen. Carolyn and I just started laughing at her, she so had that coming!

"Okay girls stop laughing" Said our mom and we did as she said "Okay, so here is what is going to happen. Tonight we are having a dinner party at the club. It was supposed to be just a regular dinner, and everyone in town is coming and they are going to think that, but before anyone starts eating Peter and I will introduce Carolyn to everyone and explain the situation. But of course we won't mention that you were expelled, okay?" She told us and we nodded. "Okay then, go start getting your stuff packed you are moving to the barn next week, but the rules are the same, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" We replied jokingly and she left through the back door with dad. And once they were out we just burst out laughing.

**Aria's POV**

It was early in the morning and my mom and dad were going to see Mike's lacrosse game and I decided to go have breakfast outside and take a book with me to read, so that I wouldn't think of my dad's affaire. He told me it was over but yet, he still comes home late and leaves really early.

I get to a dinner and there is only a man sitting in the bar, I sit a couple sits down from him. The bartender asks me what do I want and I just ask for a glass of juice.

I can't help but think about my dad cheating on my mom, why would he do that? And why would he lie to me?

"You alright down there?" The guy near me asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking" I said and grabbed my book to start reading it.

"Shakespeare?" He says looking at my book.

"Yes, Antony and Cleopatra. Is one of my favorites" I told him._ "Why did I tell him that?"_

__"Really?" he asked and I nodded "Mine too" He said and I smiled.

"And... Do you go to Hollis?" I asked him.

"Just graduated, I'm about to start a new teaching job. Apparently this teacher was fired and I got the job" He said.

"I think I'll like to teach" I told him..._ Flirting? _And he smiled.

__"What's your major?" He asked me. _"Oh... I'm screwed..."_ I thought.

"Umm...Well, I'm leaning towards English" I said _"Well it isn't a complete lie, he is the one that thinks I'm in college, I never said that" _Then I look up at him and see that he is smiling.

"That's... what I'm teaching" He said and I smiled.

"Well I know I write, too. But it's mostly personal" I said.

"Well... I am impressed" He said taking a sit closer to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I tried writing. Didn't get very far, if you're writing for yourself is pure passion. Maybe someday, you'll let me read something of yours?" He said. _"Okay is HE flirting now?" _

"Yeah, if you really want to." I said.

"Yeah, I think I'll like to know more about" He said.

"Yeah, I'll like to know more about you too" I said.

Next thing you know we were having a make out session in the bathroom, I really hope he isn't my teacher 'cause if he is... well he will find out I am fifteen years old. _"Oh well, who cares." _I thought as I kissed back Ezra.

**Ali's POV**

I was lying in my bed, thinking about the conversation I had yesterday night with Carolyn. I can't believe that bitch of –A is going after my friends now, isn't me enough?

**Flashback**

I was in my back yard looking at the stars, when I hear something. "Is someone there?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's just me Ali, chillax." Said who I am going to guess is Carolyn.

"C?" I asked and she nodded "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Ali, was this supposed to be a joke?" She asked me showing me her phone.

_From: UNKNOWN_

_To: Me_

_Hey! How ya' doing bestie? You should've told me you were back at Rosewood! We are going to have such an amazing time, sweetie, I promise. And if I were you I wouldn't tell anyone what happened in London, much less you parents! Oh God! If they found out they would freak, Ha Ha. Well gotta go darling, kisses –A_

"Oh my god…" I whispered. _"No, it can't be…"_

"Just answer! Was this a joke Alison? 'Cause it is not funny!" She yelled at me.

"Can you keep your voice down? My parents are asleep!" I asked her and she nodded in annoyance "Okay, first of all, it wasn't me who sent you that text. But I know who did"

"Who? And who does this person knows something I only told you?!" She yelled-whispered at me.

"Look, this… person has been stalking me ever since last Halloween, I don't know who it is, just that he/she/it always signs the texts with the letter "A" and until now, I didn't think that this wicked person would go after any of you guys" I said sitting down at the nearest chair.

Carolyn looks at me confused, trying to figure out if she should believe me or not.

"I believe you" She told me and sat next to me "Ali if anyone finds out about this… I-I-I don't know what I am going to do!"

"Look, this bitch is one. There are two of us now, we are not going to let this bitch win, at least not without a fight" I said and she smiled a bit.

"What does she/he/it has on you?" She asked. I was taken by surprise with this question.

"Um… Um… What makes you think that -A has something on me?" I asked her in response.

"Because, if –A doesn't have anything on you, why haven't you called the cops?" She asked with that smirk of hers when she knows she is right.

"Okay…-A has something on me… but you have to promise not to tell" She nodded "Okay… I think I might…"

"You might what Ali?" She pushed.

"I think that I might be bi…" I said.

"Bi as in bisexual?" She asked and I nodded "Sweetie, there is nothing wrong with that! Love is love; it is not something you choose"

"Thanks, for being such a good friend" I told her smiling. I know I can be a bitch sometimes, but when it comes to my friends I really love them.

"You are welcome sweetie" She told me and hugged me. After a second both of our phones went off and we looked at each other and then at our phones.

_Oh, isn't that sweet? If you girls think you can against me, you are so wrong… This is just the beginning, bitches._

_ -A_

**End of flashback**

That bitch is seriously getting to my nerves, but if she thinks she can go around and mess with MY friends, she is so underestimating me.

**Carolyn's POV**

I still can't stop thinking about last night, if this -A person tells someone about what I did in London, I am so dead.

I was walking through the neighborhood; I really can't wait for tonight, that way I can at least walk with Spencer not worrying who may be watching us; I never really understood why my mom didn't want people to find out about me. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Going somewhere?" The voice asked and I turned around.

"Hello Jason" I said smiling.

"Hello there Carolyn" He said walking towards me.

"How do you do that?!How do you know it's me?!" I asked him punching his arm playfully.

"I already told you, I am not telling. My lips are sealed" He said mocking me.

"You are mean" I told him making a puppy face.

"Oh No! Don't cry, I'm sorry!" He said playing along and I laughed "So can I walk with you he asked and I nodded.

"I heard your parents are having a party tonight at the club" He said.

"Yeah, they are going to introduce me to everyone in the town. Of course they wouldn't say I was expelled from the school-" I was cut off by Jason.

"Wait, what? YOU" He said pointing at me "Miss goody two-shoes, was EXPELLED from school?" He asked me with eyes widened and I nodded "Why?"

"Because I was bored of being 'Miss Goody Two-Shoes' I wanted to be known for something else than my brain, so I kinda changed..." I said and he stopped walking so I stopped too. "What is it? Why are we stopping? We're still a block away from my house."

"Yes, I know. Listen Carolyn, you shouldn't try to be someone you are not. Yes, you're 'Miss Goody Two-Shoes' but that's who you are, and it is what makes you so special. That you don't care what people thinks, and it is one of the qualities I admire the most of you, so please don't try to be anyone else ever again, okay?" He asked me making me smile.

"Okay" I said and we started walking again, the rest of the walk was silent, but not awkward silence, it was more like, comfortable silence.

When we were in front of his house we said our goodbyes, but before he entered his house I called him "Jason" I said and he turned around "Thank you" I told him and he nodded with a smile before entering his house.

**Emily's POV**

I was heading to Ali's house; she called me and told me to go get ready for the Hastings' party at her place. When I was getting there I saw Spencer…or Carolyn maybe talking to Jason, but I didn't make a big deal out of it.

When I knocked the door it was Jason who opened the door "Ali is upstairs" He told me and I headed to Ali's bedroom.

I knocked the door and Ali said "Come in" by the tone of her voice I could tell she was crying.

When I came in I saw that Ali was sitting in her bed silently sobbing, her eyes were red of so much crying.

"Hi" She said when she saw me, trying to hide the tears.

"Hey, are you okay Ali?" I asked sitting next to her, it really killed me seeing her cry.

"Yeah, it's just that… You know what, forget it, okay? It was stupid" She said, but she didn't convince me.

"Are you sure Ali? It doesn't seems like nothing" I asked her again.

"Yes, just let it go Em, please?" She told me and I nodded "So" She said whipping away the tears "I have three dresses that I like, but I don't know which one I should wear"

"Why don't you show them to me and I'll tell which one I like the most?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'll go get them, be right back" She said walking out of her bedroom, as soon as she lives my phone goes off.

_Hey Em! Wishing you could taste her cherry chap stick? Think, what would your parents do if they find out? Kisses –A_

**Hanna's POV**

I was fighting my eyes to wake up, I really didn't want to it is Sunday for God's sake. When I finally wake up I make mi way to the kitchen where my mom was waiting for me.

"Morning mom" I told her and sat in front of her.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?" She asked me.

"I am fine, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine" She said faking a smile.

"No, you're not"

"Hanna, just let it go, okay?" She said.

"No mom, I won't let it go. What's wrong?"

"We'll talk about it later. It is already 3:45pm of the afternoon Hanna, why don't you start getting ready for the party?"

"Mom, the party starts at seven" I told her.

"Yes and it's almost four, so why don't you go upstairs take a long bath, wash your beautiful hair and start getting ready for the party, okay?" She asked me and I nodded.

I was going upstairs when I got a text from an unknown number.

_Hi Han, have you being pucking much lately? Doesn't seems like you have, I think you've even gained a few. -A_

**Aria's POV**

I was walking to my house, thinking about Ezra. I can't believe that I just did that, I mean for all I know he could be my teacher. And if he is, then I am really screwed.

I get to my house and see that the car is parked in front of my house, which means my parents are home already. I was about to open the door when I get a text.

_Hey Ar! Kissing lots of teachers lately? Why can't you Montgomery's just date someone your own age? Guess that what they say it's true, like father like daughter. xoxo -A_

_"Okay, just ignore it Aria. It's probably nothing"_ I thought and opened the door.

**Carolyn's POV**

I have been thinking about the conversation I had with Jason earlier, I can't believe that he would actually have such an impact on me, I mean he was always just Ali's older brother, nothing more.

"Hey C" Spencer said entering the room.

"Hey Spence, where were you?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"I went to get us this" She said showing me a bag that she had hidden behind her.

"What is that?" I asked curious.

"Our dresses for tonight, which reminds me, why aren't you ready yet?" She said.

"I am almost ready, all I need is to do my hair and a little of make-up" I said.

"Okay, well I suggest you start now. Because it is already 5:30pm sis" She said causing me to jump.

"Wait, what?" I asked "It's already 5:30pm?"

"Yeah, and as you can see all I need to do is my make-up and put my clothes on. If you want I can help you with your hair" She said looking at my hair that was on a messy bun.

"Yes, please. I will love that!" I said jumping off of bed and into a chair for her to start doing my hair.

"Okay, wait here. I'll go look for my hair straightener" She told me and started looking for it.

While she was straightening my hair I couldn't stop thinking about Jason, why did he told me that? Does he like me? And if so, Why?

**In the party (Spencer's POV)**

The party was at the biggest salon in the whole club, it had a stage so it was perfect for my mom and dad to talk about my sister and why she is supposedly back. Why can't they just tell the truth? I don't know. I am not saying that they should say Carolyn stole, but why can't they just say she was expelled? Is it that hard?

I was backstage with my sister; almost everyone was in the party so we just had to wait a couple of minutes to go outside. We could hear the classical music and the noise people made in the party, so it was almost as if we were there.

"I am going to get some water or something, I'm really thirsty" Carolyn said standing up.

"Okay, can you bring me some? Please?" I asked and she nodded before living.

I was alone and I didn't know what to do so I grabbed my purse and I looked for my phone inside of it.

"Damn it!" I said when I saw that I had Carolyn's phone, we probably switched it because we were in such a hurry "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"You shouldn't curse that much" I heard a masculine voice behind me. I turned around and saw Toby.

"Carolyn is in the party but she should be back any minute" I told him. I know I told Carolyn he is dangerous, but now I really don't know why. I mean, it was Ali who saw Toby peeping neither of us did, she could've been lying. And other than that there is no reason to think he is dangerous.

"I know" He me sitting in the chair Carolyn was in before "I came here to talk with you"

"Talk to me?" I asked and he nodded. We stayed silent for a minute. "Look Toby, I am sorry that Ali made you take the fault for the Jenna thing I really am" I told him, I don't even know why but it was true I was sorry.

"I know. And I don't blame you, neither of you girls, for what Alison did" He told me and I felt…_Relief? _"I wanted to tell you that, I never peeped in your windows, I swear. I know that's what Ali told you, but I didn't"

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"Because I wanted you to know, I already told Emily and she believed me. Do you?" He asked me.

I nodded. I never actually thought he was capable of doing that, he was way too shy for it. He smiled at me "Friends?" He asked offering his hand.

I smiled and said "Friends" Taking his hand and shook it. I don't know what happened but when I touched his hand I felt butterflies in my stomach, it was weird but I liked it. When we broke our hand shake he stood up.

"See you at the party?" He asked and I nodded smiling.

When he was finally gone Carolyn's phone went off, I decided I'll take a look at it and see what has she been up to and who she's been talking to.

_Oh Spence, how down have you fall? Toby Cavanaugh, really? He isn't even one of Melissa's boyfriends. Well I'll give you a tip, just 'cause you're my favorite, he likes you too. Have fun at the party! And remember I'll be watching ;) -A_

**Carolyn's POV**

I was going back to the backstage; I was about to text my mom when I realize something. "This isn't my phone" I tell myself.

"One of them curses like hell and the other talks by herself… Interesting" Said a voice that I could recognize anywhere. Toby.

"What do you mean by that Tobes? Are you saying I'm crazy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe" He said playfully.

"So did you talk to her?" I asked and he nodded "What did she said?" I asked really interested.

"She said she believed me and that we could be friends" He said with an obvious smile in his face.

"That's great Tobes!" I said hugging him "But remember NOT to friend zone her too much, got it?" I asked.

"Gotcha" He said winking.

"Okay, now go and at least try to enjoy this extremely boring party" I said and continued walking "See you in a while!" I yelled before living completely.

"Yeah, see ya!" He yelled back.

**Veronica's POV**

I was talking to Ella Montgomery, she was telling me how she was impressed of what a good student Spencer was when suddenly my husband comes next to me and whispers in my ear "Everyone is here, we should get this over with once and for all" He says and I nod.

"Excuse me Ella, I'll be right back" I told her and left.

Peter went to look for the girls and when he was back we both went in the stage with Spencer and I was the one to talk.

"Hello everyone" I started "I hope that you're all enjoying yourselves tonight. As you all know this" I said pointing to Spencer "Is my daughter Spencer and that over there" I said pointing towards Melissa "Is my oldest daughter Melissa, but what you don't know is that Spencer has a twin sister, Carolyn Alyssa Hastings" I said and Carolyn entered the stage, in the second that she did the room was filled with whispers and gasps.

**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry if it took me too long it's just I had to make sure all of them were in it at some point. I hope you like it and please leave your reviews, love y'all! Bye -Sophia)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hellooooo every1! I've missed you guys! I am SOOOOOO SORRY for the wait its just that I have had SO many projects, presentations, exams, tests, etc. that I didn't have the time to write anything, I am really sorry! But here is my chapter and I hope you guys like it. I also re-fell in love with Gossip Girl just a while ago, because I stopped watching it after season 3 because I was sooooo mad that Blair and Chuck broke-up that I never watched it again until like three weeks ago when I saw season 4,5 (which I also hated) and 6, so there might be some characters from the GG fandom in the story, they just won't be part of the main plot, it would be more like from Carolyn's past in London, by the way this chapter is mostly about Carolyn's past and how she is welcomed at school and a bit about what happened at the party. And once again I am eternally sorry! Okay now that that is out of my conscience, to the chapter! I hope you like it and pleaseee review!  
**

**P.S.: Italics are thoughts, unless they are in quotation marks.**

**Chapter 6: Rosewood High**

**Carolyn's POV**

Today was my first day of school; normally I'll be all excited but given to the fact that I am starting school weeks before it finishes I would pretty much rather be home schooled, and that doesn't looks marvelous in a college application if you want to get into Harvard not the best idea.

I was doing my hair like every morning; today I decided to just braid my hair, don't want to try too hard to fit in, did it last time I transferred schools, won't happen again. I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to the dresser, where I had left my cloth for today. I was about to grab my bra when I saw a note next to my clothes, so I picked it up and read it.

_"Habits die hard, so do secrets. Watch your back C –A"_

As soon as I read it I freaked out. _H__ow on earth did this person get in my room?. _I didn't even had time to finish freaking out when my phone began to ring. I looked at the I.D. caller and I relaxed a little before answering.

"Helloooooooo Ceeeeee!" Said my extremely happy friend of mine in the other line; maybe way to happy to be her.

"Hello B" I said smiling; making myself comfortable in my king sized bed. Blair was one of my only friends who could put a smile in my face even in the worse times. She is just so… I don't really know how to describe it, she can be a real bitch to you and scheme and plot against you if you piss her off, or if she doesn't like you, but she is really sweet and kind and a really good friend if she likes you. Blair and I were roommates at Constance, and then there was Serena our other roommate; she was a real party girl, and didn't always do her homework but she is a very good friend of mine as well.

"So, how is everything back home? Feeling dizzy yet? Is it like you remember? Have you made any friends yet? Are you going to replace me?! Oh god, you are, aren't you? You are just going to walk away from me, just like my dad did. I knew it, you can't trust anybody anymore!" she said in one breath going from relaxed and happy to altered and mad.

"Shush Blair, calm down, you know I love you and you are always going to be like a sister to me. Now, you can stop scheming against me" I said trying to calm her down.

"Awe, thanks C. And don't worry, I could never scheme against you, you are way to sweet and inocent. Except, when you dislike someone, which isn't the case" she said with her usual queen Bee tone.

"And as in your questions I will answer them later, I have to get ready for my first day of school" I said standing up and grabbing my transparent lip gloss and putting it on.

"No! I want answers! Please, put me on speaker and we can get ready together." She suggested. I thought about it and when I was about to respond her she added. "Plus after that scandalous expulsion you had… Let me just say I want to know how your parents took it" She finished and it got me thinking for a second, she was right. My expulsion was quite the mess, maybe someone from Rosewood was there when it happened and that is the person tormenting me and Ali. I decided to think about that later, right now I had to pretend like nothing was up. Thank God I've gotten better at that.

"Okay, but can we not talk about my expulsion or its reasons? I haven't told the truth to anyone" I asked hopefully. "Sure" She replied and I smiled to myself as I put my phone on speaker and threw it in my bed. "Done, what do you want me to answer first?"

"Well, I was going to go with how is everything back there… But thinking about it, I am gonna go with..." She said as I put on my bra "Are the boys cute back there?" She asked and I couldn't hold my laugh. That was more of a Serena kind of question than Blair, she normally asked about clothing and shoes, jewelry even family, because she was a one guy girl, she even thought it was stupid how much time Serena and me spent thinking on who would be our date to dances or who would escort us to out of the campus activities because she always had her dreamy boyfriend, that every girl on school wished for.

"Okay who are you and what have you done to Blair Waldorf?" I asked playfully as I slipped into my brown leggings.

"What? I can care about boys too you know!" She said sounding offended.

"Oh, really? Because I clearly remember myself and Serena talking about cute guys and you saying we were nuts and that you didn't need to think about that 'cause you had Natie dearest" I said putting on my quarter sleeve beige shirt.

"Yeah well, that was a quite a long time ago" she said suddenly sounding a little sadder.

"It was like a month ago!" I said fitting into my high heels.

"Well, times have changed" she said, now any trace of happiness in her voice gone.

"Okay" I said grabbing my phone and turning off the speaker as I sat in my bed "Talk"

"No, it's okay you know. I don't wanna keep you" She said trying to avoid the question.

"Say it" I pushed.

"Okay" she sighed "The day you left, you know how I had planned to surprise Nate?" she asked me.

"Yeah…"

"Well, when we were about to do it he stops kissing me a-and… he tells me t-that…" she stutters and stops, as she does I can already see that she is tearing.

"He tells you that?" I pushed again, but a little gentler this time so that she won't start crying oceans and seas back there.

"H-he t-tells me t-that, he has had s-sex already-y. While w-we were d-dating, with Vanessa" she said and I could hear the sadness in her voice, but not as much as I expected.

"Oh, sweet pie… I am so truly sorry" I said trying to comfort my best friend.

"It is okay, though" she said suddenly sounding incredibly better. I frowned, I was glad that she was happy but… She just broke up with her five year long loving boyfriend_, who is happy about that? I mean I've heard about bipolarity, but this?_

"I don't get it, are you happy or sad?" I asked confused.

"I was sad, but then I… Can I tell you a secret?" She asked in a whisper.

"Who would I tell?" I asked in response.

"Oh right. Okay, so after Nate broke up with me I went to Victrola. You remember that place right?"

"Yeah. Chuck's father club. What on earth were you doing there?" I asked even more confused, _why would Blair go to a strip club?_

"I am getting there! As you always tell me, patience is a virtue C."

"A virtue I don't have. Now, back to the story. You went to Victrola, what happened then?"

"I went there and Chuck was there. This may sound weird but, Chuck was there for me, he listened to me and he was so… un-Chuck. He was sweet and gentle. Anyways, we were talking and he dared me to go up-stage and strip." She stopped, probably to think if she should tell me the rest.

"Oh God" I said, not liking where thing was heading. _She probably met some random guy that wants to take advantage of her. _

"After I did, strip I mean, Chuck said that I had enough to drink and put his coat on top of me, in a protective kind of way. He took me to his limo and told Arthur to drive to the girl's dorm first. When we were on the way I asked why he was being so nice to me and he said it was because he liked me, and had butterflies in his stomach every time he was around me. I was in complete awe, I just couldn't believe it. Next thing you know I am leaning in and he asked if I was sure and I kissed him and then he…. Deflowered me." She finished and my mouth fell open.

"You lost you virginity to Chuck Bass! In a limousine!" I yelled at her standing up. Bad timing, because my mom had just opened my door and was looking at me eye widened. "Wait a sec; I will lecture you in a minute." I said put my phone down. "Hello Veronica" I said trying to keep it cool.

"Hello Carol, do you think you could talk to your friend later. You have to go to school." She said and I could tell she was still surprised.

"Sure" I said. My mom smiled at me and left my room. That smile told me that she was going to talk to me about sex later, too bad she wasn't there when I really needed her.

I grabbed my phone and heard Blair asking "Hey, C? You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry my mom interrupted me, I have to go. But tell Serena, Jenny, Dan and Chuck I miss them and that I want to talk to them real soon!"

"Of course, and don't worry I'll tell Nate too. We are still friends after all, and I know he is one of your best friends too, so." She said.

"Okay, thanks. Bye B. Love yah!" I said and hang up. I put my hair in a messy bun, grabbed my purse and went down stairs.

When I get down stairs Melissa, mom, dad and Spencer are already eating. In the table there are waffles, toasts and scrambled eggs to eat and coffee and juice to drink. I take a sit next to Melissa and Spencer as I greet everyone. I grabbed two toasts, some scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee.

"Sweetie" Melissa told me and I looked at her. This couldn't be good; my sister was always bullying me for being smarter than her. "Are you going to eat all that?" she said smirking at me, she thought I was still sweet, little innocent Carolyn, that believed everything that she was told. Well I was not.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. At least I won't grow to be anorexic like you sis." I said smirking at the surprise in my parents and Melissa's face and I bit the corner of my toast before turning to Spencer, who was struggling to not laugh, next to me and asked her "Don't you agree, Spence?"

"Okay! Stop it Carolyn! What has gotten into you?" my mother asked angrily at me.

"Um… Let me see. Reality?" I answered. My parents were looking at me is disbelief.

"Okay, enough! Now, go to school. And Carol, when you get back from school directly to my office, I want to have a serious talk with you miss." My dad told me and I sighed.

"Alright" I said annoyed and walked out of the kitchen with my sisters.

"Bye mom, bye dad" Melissa and Spencer said. _Yeah, and I am the goody two shoes._

When we were outside I saw a silver SUV and immediately knew it must be Melissa's. Melissa and Spencer were heading towards it without taking their eyes out of their phones. I was about to follow them, but decided to walk, it seemed like a beautiful day anyway, a little fresh air shouldn't hurt.

"Melissa! Spencer!" I called them. As Melissa turned to face me she said "What Carolyn?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I think I am going to walk. It is a really beautiful day, I just want to take advantage of it" I said looking around. The sun was shining beautifully above the green trees, the sky was blue and the birds were singing; it truly was a beautiful day. And the fact that I don't have to share a car with my older sister is barely a bonus.

"Okay, right. Whatever. Just don't miss school" Melissa said and walked away in direction of the car without waiting for my answer.

"Okay." I said to Melissa before turning toward Spencer "Bye Spence, see you at school" I said smiling at my twin as she smiled back.

"Yeah bye" she said and started walking her way to the car.

I turned around and started walking towards the front gate. I walked pretty slowly admiring Rosewood, I never actually had a chance to anyway; I was practically back at London before I could say 'Hi' to anyone. It wasn't beautiful but it wasn't bad either, it had a real familiar environment, it seemed like a very quiet town, but I can't help but think that there is something… weird and maybe even creepy about this place.

While I was walking I got a text, at first I freaked out, thinking it was A. But once I read it I relaxed and immediately smiled.

_Have a good first day. Hope to see you at school today. –Jason_

"Hey C! Wait up!" I heard behind me and turned around facing Toby, who seemed a little too happy. _Why are all of my friends so damn happy today?_

"Hey Tobes" I said when he reached me. Once he did we continued walking in an awkward silence.

"So… Yesterday was… Weird" He finally said half-laughing, which caused me to punch him in the arm.

"Shut up! I had huge high heels on and my dress was long! If it had been you, you'd know!" I tried to explain myself, but finally burst out laughing with Toby at the memory of what happened.

**Flashback**

I was walking to the stage and I started hearing murmurs, gasps and whispers. I felt all eyes on me and I just wanted to die right there… and then, it happened, what I had been expecting for. Public humiliation; I just couldn't seem to scape it. I tripped with my dress and everyone went silent. I was just about to cry, when I saw Melissa's smirk I decided that I would not let her win. Not anymore, she may be the oldest, but I am not scared of her anymore.

So, I stood up and kept walking, I wasn't going to let one little mistake define my status for the rest of my life. People may remember that day when they think of me, but I will not let it be the first thing they think about me. I went up the pedestal were my mother was standing. She was looking at me in worry, which by the way is a very unusual thing in my mom, then she mouthed at me _"Are you okay?"_ and I nodded in response. She took a step back and I looked at everyone in front. It was dead silent.

I took a breath, this was it. My formal introduction to Rosewood. I wouldn't have to pretend I was Spencer if I wanted to go out anymore. I could just be myself, and I liked that idea, probably more that I'll ever admit.

"Hello" I said awkwardly before putting a lock of my hair behind my ear "I know that you are all very surprised about this revelation" I said and took another breath "I am sure that you are pretty confused as well, but… The reason you've never met me is because I lived most of my life at a boarding school for geniuses at London, my parents just wanted me to be brilliant and show that." Right there I was fighting the urge to tell the truth or lie and tell a wonderful story about how great my parents are, but then I realized if I told the truth it could affect my social strata, so I went with the lie "But they realized that they missed me too much after almost eight years and just seeing each other at holidays and my birthday, so they told me to come back. At first I was reluctant, I mean I missed them too, but my friends there had also become my family and I would've missed them too. I had such a great time at London, but then I realized that right now I needed to be with my family more than anything, and when I grew older I could go back there. So I came back and I hope every one of you will be as receiving and welcoming as my parents said you'd be. Good night and thank you" I finished and got off the pedestal. My father went up and started saying something in the microphone, but I wasn't listening; I was way too lost on my own thoughts._ Oh deer, I am so going to hell._

**Now**

"I just can't believe you actually fell and pretended like nothing had happened" Toby said with a hint of amusement in his voice once we stopped laughing.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?! Start crying like a little baby?" I said in a high pitched voice looking up at him. He wasn't that much taller than me but he was still a little taller, and he wouldn't let me forget it.

"Well, if you put it that way… You're probably right. Sorry, shouldn't have laughed at you" He said surrounding to me, knowing he wouldn't be able to win. I smiled in superiority, and I am sure he noticed because then he said "But, it was still funny" He said looking down at me.

"Shut up!" I said in the same high pitched voice that before and hit him in the arm.

"Okay, okay! You win! I surround to you!" He said lifting his hands in surrender, making me smile again.

"Okay, if you say so" I said jokingly and we giggled. As we turned to the right I realized that we were already at school. This was it, my first day at Rosewood High.

"Are you ready?" Toby asked in a whisper, I just nodded and continued walking.

As soon as we crossed the street I could feel the eyes on me and Toby, I could hear the whispers, most of them where about how could I possibly walk with Toby and even be his friend after what he did. I just wanted to rip their heads off, why are they so mean? If only they knew that it was actually Alison who caused the fire…

"Hey C!" I heard an overly cheerful girly voice once we were at the stairs.

"Hey Ali, how are you?" I asked once I finally located the blonde standing in front of me.

"I could be better" she said suddenly sounding serious when she saw Toby. She was sending him a dreadful glare, and I knew Toby was scared so I gestured him to go gently, and he did so excusing himself with a nod, quickly disappearing in the crowded halls "Why are you still friends with him, sweetie?" Alison asked me with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Don't Ali. He is my friend and so are you, so please do not make me choose." I told her with a dead serious expression plastered on my face.

"Okay, okay. But now let's go! I heard the new English teacher is hot!" she said dragging me excitedly in the halls.

"Wait Ali!" I said laughing at my best friend's excitement for the new teacher "I have to find my locker and put my books in there!" I told her.

"Oh right!" She said before grabbing half my books. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I followed her to wherever we were going to.

"Your locker is next to mine, I am helping you get installed" she said finally stopping in front of a locker full of stickers, just as you would imagine any fifteen year old girl locker to be.

"This one is mine" she said gesturing to the one with the stickers "The one to the left is yours. Do you have the combo?" she asked me and I nodded in answer.

I inserted my locker combination and opened it. "There" I said putting my books inside, Ali put the rest and we both grabbed our English books, since that was apparently our first class.

Once we entered the class I saw my sister sitting in the front sit looking at the board in exasperation, like if she was impatient to start the class. I waved at her; she waved back smiling slightly at me and went back to looking at the board. _Weird._

Then I see Ali is talking to some dark haired guy sitting next to her, that I decided probably is the town's obligatory playboy by his smirk. I turned around again and saw a sit empty in the third row. I also noticed that it was behind Hanna and next to Aria, I smiled and waved at them and they waved back. Hanna gestured for me to sit in the chair I have been eyeing before and I nodded walking towards them.

"Hi" I said as I sat down.

"Hello! How do you like Rosewood High so far?" said Hanna with a smile that remembered me of Little J, before she went all dark style.

"I like it. I mean, from what I've seen it is a really nice school" I said smiling back at her.

"Just wait until science class, you'll rather kill yourself than study here" Aria said playfully joining the conversation and making Hanna and I laugh.

"Yeah, she's totally right. Mrs. Gill is such a bitch!" Hanna agreed with her.

"Come on, she isn't that bad" said Emily, that had just entered the classroom and taken a sit next to Aria.

"Are you kidding?! Last Friday I sneezed and she gave me detention!" Hanna exclaimed angrily and I giggled at the blonde's change of personality.

"No way" I told her, simply not believing that a teacher would actually do that.

"Yeah way" she said nodding her head and we all laughed.

**Aria's POV**

As the bell rang everyone was taking their sits as usual. I have heard rumors that there was a new teacher because our last quitted last week, and that wasn't all I've heard I also heard that the new teacher is pretty hot. I just hope that it isn't that guy I met the other day, I just wouldn't be able to explain this.

I started arranging my stuff to the class when I heard that someone entered the class and closed the door and then write something on the board._ Must be the teacher._

"Holy crab" He said and all eyes were on me. I looked up and my greatest fear became true. It was him. Ezra, the guy I met the other day.

"Did you sleep with the teacher or something?" Carolyn asked me jokingly and I rolled my eyes. But truth is I had a PDA session with him.

Then my phone buzzed "Sorry" I whispered at Ezra, obviously everyone thought I meant that because of the phone but he knew why.

He pretended that nothing happened and continued talking "I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher…"

I didn't listen to the rest; I was too focused on the text I had received.

_Aria: Maybe he fools around with students all of the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. –A_

I gasped, it was that A person again. The only person who knew about my dad was Ali, but how could she know about Ezra? I don't know, but I am going to find out.


End file.
